Super Bomb Strike 3
Super Bomb Strike 3 is the third game in the Super Bomb Strike series. Developed and published by Gamesoft in 1996, it was released only for the SNES. In this game, up to five players can play at the same time. It was originally planned to be a crossover with Bomb Strike and Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (which served as the basis for Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers overseas), but due to licensing concerns, it became its own idea. Plot Once again, the evil professor Jangura is trying to control the galaxy. This time he opens a portal to a separate Earth known as Turla, and has transported the powerful warriors of said planet known as Mega Fighters into Earth. Jangura's intention was to pit the Charge Fighters against the Blitzbomber pilots and eliminate them. With the Earth's heroes out of his way, he will use these new warriors to conquer all of Earth. However, he learns that they fight by their own rules. Eventually, the Blitzbomber pilots and Mega Fighters find themselves clashing against each other while the evil scientist smiles in anticipation. Characters Blitzbomber Pilots *Tommy White = White Gryphon *Barry Black = Black Phoenix *Natalya Krasnayanova = Crimson Avenger *Sugar – A Southern celebrity amongst the Blitzbomber community. Despite her looks, she is a selfish, violent, and aggressive professional bounty hunter, showing a lack of consideration to those standing in her way. Her Blitzbomber is the South Rogue. *Yusuke – A Japanese artist who is actually the student of fellow pilot Sugar. Due to his chivalrous nature, he expects fair battles and holds back when fighting women and children. His Blitzbomber is the Ascent Kabuki. *Wild Striker – A Blitzbomber pilot who, true to his name, has a wild and bestial nature. Nitro Striker enlisted the help of him to take down the Mega Fighters. Wild Striker is the pilot of the Blitzbomber Savage Tiger. *Titan Striker = Oil Titan *Nitro Striker = Nitro Meister Mega Fighters *Blade Olivine – The leader of the Mega Fighters, a group of heroes that protect the planet Turla from deadly forces. It is his duty to maintain his teammates' synergy and lead them into battle. Known as the Dragon Fighter, he is the pilot of the Kaidragon. *Joey Stark – The former leader of the Mega Fighters. While brash and careless, many can argue that these traits were what made him lead the Mega Fighters in the first place. He is the Rex Fighter and the pilot of the Flarenix. *Chai Mei – The tactician of the Mega Fighters. Gracious yet fearsome, she proves that she can also hold her own with the Mega Fighters. She is the Smilo Fighter and the pilot of the Blager. *Atlas Garnet – The engineer of the Mega Fighters. Despite his nerdy appearance, he is actually a worthy combatant who is here to stay with the Mega Fighters. He is the Trice Fighter and the pilot of the Drilltops. *Zoey Turner – The battle-hardened female of the Mega Fighters. She retains her vicious fighting spirit while remembering she also fights for the other heroes. She is the Tera Fighter and the pilot of the Nodocopter. *Maxwell "Mack" Tyson – The Mega Fighter with a "smooth" attitude. With a fighting style he calls "Funkwan-do," he proves to be a skillful hero. He is the Mamo Fighter and the pilot of the Mastotank. *Grydon – A manticore who is a servant of King Drolt. He was roped into the same situation as the Mega Fighters when being recruited by Jangura. Grydon has the ability to enlarge himself with King Drolt's magic. *King Drolt – The evil emperor of the Buriza Quadrant. He and his loyal servant Grydon were dragged into the fray with their nemeses, the Mega Fighters, when Jangura sent them to Earth. King Drolt can also use his magic to increase his size. Misc. *Springies – Eggs can be found that hatch into these bug-like aliens upon contact, each with different special abilities and different colours: **The gray Springie can have the Blitzbomber fly from one end of the arena to the other until blocked. **The purple Springie has the ability to kick an enemy in an arc a distance away. **The yellow Springie can fire the maximum number of bullets in a line in the direction faced. **The pink Springie can jump over the maximum of one platform or even a projectile, if timed correctly. *Jangura – The leader and the one who brought the Mega Fighters to his domain, he sits at the highest level of his Dark Battleship, poised to destroy the planets on which the game takes place after Tommy defeats all of his minions. Worlds *Stage 1: Swamp Siege *Stage 2: Burning Raid *Stage 3: Deep Terror *Stage 4: Dust Storm *Stage 5: Blizzard Frenzy *Stage 6: Dark Battleship Category:Multisoft Category:Bomb Strike Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Run & Gun